


The Shameless

by cicada9603



Series: The Shameless [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, POV Russia (Hetalia), Writers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 从前苏联来到美国的伊万是一位名不见经传的作家，他在这里遇到了自己的室友。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: The Shameless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139273
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

我从酒吧回到旅馆房间的时候基尔伯特已经睡了，我曾在出发前调侃地邀请他和我一同前去，可是他仅是翻了个白眼然后继续打他的电话，我也就随他去，自己拎着雨伞走在纽约落雨的街上。

我第一次见到基尔伯特也是在酒吧里，就是离在住旅馆不远的一家酒吧，大概是一条街的距离。每晚我都会散步过去，来上一瓶伏特加，就一瓶，我不像我那些喝起酒来就没轻没重的父辈祖辈，我不能让酒精腐蚀我依赖着写作的东西。他在灯光下惨白着一张脸——后来才了解到他自身的病症，我不得不感慨这位白化病患者真是大自然的造物——慢饮啤酒，我看他的动作，还有那些个外貌特征，没由来地想到中古时期的一种生物，哦对吸血鬼，就是这吸人血的东西，我本不信这种玩意儿，这下子倒有些恍惚。他是朋友的朋友，说来我朋友倒也真不多，顶多几个同样落魄且胸怀不切实际梦想的作家，他们有的会替人写写讣告，而有的则是靠女人生活，就像那个谁，弗朗西斯，我勉强算是认识他，生有一副好皮囊，总有些蠢傻的女人甘愿掏钱贴补他写作，她们压根儿就看不来弗朗西斯写的东西，但那不妨碍她们欣赏法国人的床上风姿，每每想到这儿我就会笑起来。

基尔伯特也喝其他的酒，在我为数不多的观察时间里我发现他还喜欢一种把苏打水兑在威士忌里头的饮料，这对于我来说是一种时髦的喝法，从来没有尝试过，觉得有些新鲜。最终他请我喝了一杯，味道太淡，我不是很喜欢，第二次他再说要请我的时候我就又要了杯伏特加，我可是为他而破了一次例。之后我和基尔伯特就走得近了些，得知他在三个街区开外的一家餐厅做服务生，他当时昂着头放松地靠在吧台上，有些醉了的样子，然后心满意足地打了个嗝。

“我从东德来。”他这么开头，我看看他，心里想着这位和我年龄相仿的年轻人居然是从那地方来到美国，和自己也差不太多。我一想到我那不久前宣布解体的祖国，心里面五味杂陈，我便举起酒杯又喝了一口，随口问他要不要再来一杯。基尔伯特那天说了很多话，他难得说那么多话，通常他都是沉默着坐在一旁看他的朋友发疯，比如说看弗朗西斯与又一个美艳姑娘调情，所有人都喜欢弗朗西斯，他像是闪着金光那样，尽管他一点金子都没有。没有人喜欢基尔伯特，没有一个人喜欢他的外表，天生的怪胎，我听许多人这么讲，姑娘们看他的眼神都是嫌弃和鄙视的。

我开始和基尔伯特外出，连带着他的那些朋友，我甚至离弗朗西斯这样的人都近了一步。我往往会跟在他们这群人的后面，是比基尔伯特走的位置还要靠后一些，听前面那些人谈论点我不太清楚的东西，柯克兰用一种尖酸刻薄的语气来议论今天的天气，而弗朗西斯则会耸肩说哪个姑娘又怀了孕跑去偷偷堕胎，琼斯会抽烟，他的眼镜起雾。他们总有那么多讲不完的话，我就这么安静地听着、走在他们身后，看我前面一两步的基尔伯特，他也不说话，微笑着听他们讲那些东西，他有时会附议一些，最多再说两件他遇到的趣事。他在说话停顿的间隙会习惯性地去咬嘴唇，他这个动作做的特别频繁，我后来想了想，那是个不安的表现，我不知道为什么基尔伯特会表现得这么紧张，他看上去急于想要掩盖什么东西，而他的内心世界我也是在过了许久之后才略知一二。

总之那时候的他们就走在我的前头，我很少开口参与他们的讨论中去，我只是听着，看着他们在我前头吵吵闹闹。他们谈论着当下、过去以及未来，每个人就像是回到了启蒙运动，坐在贵妇人的沙龙里头，争辩不休。我很喜欢这样，哪怕我一言不发，但是他们就像我在新年里看到的那种焰火，绚丽多彩，就拿我喜欢的那位作者在他的作品中所说的那样，“在星空像蜘蛛那样拖下八条腿，中心点蓝光砰的一声爆裂，人们都发出‘啊’的惊叹声”，我还在俄罗斯的时候从没遇见过这样的青年，或许我从来没想要遇见过，那时我沉闷刻板，虽如现在一般依旧是仅拥有极其狭小的一番空间，我的心中仍有学习写作并作出一部大作品的梦想，可我从来不曾像这般走在街道上，走在彼得格勒的街上，走在纽约的街上，走在向前的道路上。

我想，这条路会顺畅吗？我会有一番成就吗？可是这些想法都不及我那一颗急于给出些什么成就的心，每当我这么想，我就完全不能写作，我会放下我搁在打字机上头的手然后开始苦苦思考。我总会陷入那些稀奇古怪的漩涡之中，像是身处闪着鳞光却依旧令人感到阴森的隧道，我像是在徒步走那隧道，但我看不到前方的出口，这隧道很长，我没有代步工具，只好靠着两条腿不停地走，而且也不知道在出口等候我的是什么玩意，会是灿烂的阳光吗？还是另一条无尽的隧道？我不知道，我唯有走下去，唯有写下去，唯有活下去继续体验生活。

但我相信这路是会有尽头的，我会找到它的。


	2. Chapter 2

我连续几个月都没有灵感，偶尔会有一两个小闪光，可是每每写下来还是成不了气候，写个几行就断掉，这让我很烦躁。我看着我的打字机，很老旧的款式，那还是我从俄罗斯带来的，机身都掉了漆显得斑斑驳驳。这老家伙陪伴我很久了，大概从我初写作开始，我用它写成了在当地的一份晚报上发表的处女作，很短的一篇文章，完全撑不了一个版面，但是编辑还是给我了这次对于新人来说弥足珍贵的机会。我领了第一份稿费，非常少，仅仅拿来买了两次酒，可我还是尝到了一些甜头并觉得自己可以在写作方面有所作为。我曾在姨妈家的小阁楼上做过这么一个梦，我在苏联境内进行一次旅行，就如同我们可亲可敬的萨尔那般，他在自由的美洲大地上奔驰而我在苏联，我在梦里到过西伯利亚，在现实里我连提起那个地名的勇气都没有，我从不曾想到过会有踏上西伯利亚土地的一天，我最远只去过莫斯科，去红场转了一圈再吃了一个全是香精的甜筒便回了彼得格勒，那时候它还叫彼得格勒，直到不久之前才转变为如今这个更加好听的名字。我甚至都没有去过乌克兰或者是白俄罗斯，我从没出过俄罗斯的土地，但我的思绪早已飘往更远的地方，比如说跨过那横贯在亚美大陆之间的太平洋便可到达的地方，我在苏联苟延残喘的日子里写作、做白日梦、幻想着去那个名叫“自由”的国度，然后饿着肚皮入睡。

我想要换掉我的打字机，进入二十一世纪之后谁还用这么老旧的东西？可我依旧空无一文，没有办法去换时下开始流行起来的电脑。基尔伯特说不用担心，他说这话的时候正坐在旅馆的沙发里剪他的指甲。我和基尔伯特在认识不久之后便开始同居，于是我那小小的空间变得更加狭小，他现在多数是做夜班，过着日夜颠倒的生活，仍旧在那家餐馆工作，也就只能做些送送盘子之类的活儿，他不太会做饭，我也从没指望他可以为我们烧点什么。我们总去楼下的那家快餐店点些速食，有时也会去唐人街，他比较喜欢吃左宗棠鸡，我一直觉得这名字奇怪，柯克兰告诉我一些典故，他在说的时候腮帮子鼓鼓的，塞满了鸡块，那样子可笑得很，像是把他几年来所装模作样出来的矜持都抛诸于脑后。

我仍旧习惯性地沿着去酒吧的那条路散步，只不过基尔伯特因为夜班而不常去了罢了，还是老样子，进了酒吧就只喝一瓶伏特加，然后坐着听那些熟人胡扯。我听琼斯说他刚刚写完一份杂志的稿子想要去休个假，琼斯算是我们之中混得比较好的，因为他是本土人，机会相对来说比起我们这种异乡人要多许多，加州青年的笑容也和那地方的阳光一样，有的时候我也会被他的热情弄得不知所措。听到“旅行”二字我也十分激动，看着他的时候也换上了一副较为期待的表情，琼斯简要说了下他的计划，无非就是跑到某个海边去晒晒太阳，我有些失望，这与我想象的那种“旅途”不太一样，我本以为会和梦中我的那种方式差不多，我以为我们这群人心里都住了一个迪安，而自身就是萨尔。可是琼斯没有，他是筹划着要出一本什么书，他的编辑最近正张罗这件事情，可是并不是传统意义上我所认为的“文学作品”，我看过琼斯的大纲，被编辑为了销量而被迫修改得面目全非。

我问琼斯为什么不坚持自己原来的想法，他先是意味深长地看了我一眼，这位比我还要再小上一些的新时代青年眼底里已经没有刚认识时候的激情了，他摘下眼镜用衣角擦了擦，我看着他做这个动作有种自己被鄙视了的感觉，于是我没有再说话，把手头的酒喝完之后便离开酒吧。我在大街上走了走，夜晚的冷风灌进我的脖子，我竖起大衣的领子来抵挡寒风，基尔伯特昨天下午对我说不如去置办一条围巾，现在想了想，他这话挺有些道理，于是我打算明天到商场里头去看一看。

我没有什么特别的事儿，在写作上现在依旧毫无建树，我踢着柏油路上的石子来到空无一人的街心公园。我在一个秋千上坐下来，开始做些平常不会做的事情，荡秋千我从初中开始就没有再玩过了，一方面觉得自己已经长大而另一方面自己也没有那个心向。那个时候的我正忙着接触一堆可能会影响日后我人生道路的文学作品，我像是不要命似的吞着那些书，每时每刻都会带着一两本，得了空就翻开来继续从插了书签的那页看起。但是当我成为一个青年之后反而怀念起秋千的乐趣来，我往往是在深夜来到街心公园，那时候酒还没怎么醒，顺着昏暗的路灯光看出去的世界都有一种朦胧且飘渺的美感。我用脚点着地开始荡起秋千，铁制的杆子已经开始老化生锈，此刻正发出嘎吱嘎吱的刺耳声响，这声音一下一下的十分有节奏，我也会感觉有些困倦，但身体还是在做出机械的动作。往往我会摇很久，现在没有人来和我抢这秋千，小时候我总是被欺负的那一个，很少有时间坐到秋千，如今这样让我有份莫名的自豪与成就感。

我会在公园待到拂晓，黎明前的天空呈现出一种诡谲的色彩，灰蒙蒙脏兮兮的，可我喜欢这个时间，让我觉得静悄悄，我几乎只能听到一些夏末虫子的微弱鸣叫。我可以在这样的环境中想很多很多东西，从手头在写的作品的大纲修改到新的一篇作品的构思，时间是我最好的朋友，它一直都在我的身边，没有东西可以让我想到时间的流逝，我总以为它是在我身边的，踏踏实实，而就在我这么变得欢欣鼓舞起来的时候，时间却已经流逝掉了。


	3. Chapter 3

我手头其实还有另外一件活儿，我终于还是没有办法仅靠写作就养饱自己，基尔伯特对我的这另外一份事业嗤之以鼻，他在我面前走来走去影响我的工作，我朝他大喊。

“拜托你停一下吧哪怕一秒钟就好！”

可是他不理睬我，还凑过来看我的画。我在给一个三流杂志画些插画，三流杂志自然不会有什么好的文章，简单点来说我就是一位给桃色小说画插画的人。基尔伯特总想指出我在画功上的不足，他戳着个手指点来点去，把我的纸张都弄脏了。我想要大声训斥他，但没到我准备要发怒的时候他都会走开，留我一个人十分狼狈地坐在那里，对着我那张不堪的画纸。

“都是裸女。”基尔伯特曾经有一天这么说起，他在茶几上切着一块干硬的面包，那时候我们已经从旅馆的房间里搬进了一家杂货店的二楼，房东租给我们一间稍大的屋子，而我也已经换了一台二手的笔记本电脑。我从换墨水的时间里挤出一点抬起头看看基尔伯特，他还在与那块面包较劲。

“我说你画的都是没穿衣服的女人，为啥不画点男人？”基尔伯特斜眼看过来，我连忙低下头继续手上的画，我不知道怎么回答他的这个问题，很显然我的编辑只和我说要画些女人，按照我的同居人的话来说，不穿衣服的女人，可我尽量画得艺术些，我还是觉得情色该算是一种艺术的。后来我在完成画稿之后开始认真思考基尔伯特的这个提议，他觉得我既然要画点什么东西那就得实实在在地搞点艺术创作，他是这么说的，很显然他一个餐厅的服务生也搞不明白我在做的那些事情，他知道我在画画，他也偶尔会看那些三流的杂志，但他压根不会看我写的作品，那些他看不懂，就像他也不明白他的朋友们谈天时候的内容一样。

这便是基尔伯特咬嘴唇的原因，他没有什么文化，他甚至高中都没有读完便辍了学，自己一人从东边那个可怜的德国跑到这里，然后他自卑，自卑到只会在我面前展露一下他的高傲自大，因为他总觉得我和他一样，虽说我算是个文艺人，可他还是觉得我内心还是挺粗鄙的。他在一开始就戳着我的鼻子，用他细细长长且冰冷的手指；说我虚伪，我很少说脏话，那都是在外头，一回到房间只对着他的时候我就是另外一个样子。他那时会叼上根烟哼着鼻子不停地说我“虚伪”，我曾想把他的行李悉数扔出我的房间，毕竟他是求我与我合租而我拥有一些少量的权利，可最后我还是心软，我喜欢他，这个人看着就让我有种继续在道路上走下去的欲望，因为他很美好，虽然没啥文化，吐出的字眼也是有些不能入耳，但是他潦倒的境地并不能阻挡他美好且帅气的面容，岁月的蹉跎和人生的历练反而增加了他的魅力。

他就像是在黑夜里发光的明珠，我曾几个夜晚睡在我自己的床上想着基尔伯特，他的一举一动。我想把他画下来，在他离开的时候放在我的写字台旁边，这样我可以一直看到他。以前的我总觉得只要有知识那么那个人便是美好的，但现在我发现不管有没有知识、有没有教养，只要这个人是漂亮的，哪怕只是坐在贫民窟的一间屋子里面肮脏的沙发上，这个人还是熠熠生辉的。

就像基尔伯特那样。

我害怕自己是个同性恋，我还是不能接受这个事实，于是我跑去找了弗朗西斯，按响他公寓的门铃，不，他女人公寓的门铃。他来开门，头发还是乱糟糟黏在一起的，只穿了一条松垮垮的裤子。他打着哈欠把我请进房门，在他女人出声问是谁的时候他就上了楼，我坐在沙发上喝茶等他，这茶叶味有些怪，在五分钟甚至是更久之后——我总是估算不清时间流去的多少，前面我就说过，时间是我最好的朋友，但我永远也猜不透它——他下了楼，身后还跟着一个白胖的女人。

他向我介绍那位女士，玛丽还是玛丽卢我分不清，我想玛丽卢不应该是这样的，玛丽卢是更为光彩夺目的。然后我们都坐下，女士回了二楼，弗朗西斯端给我一些配茶吃的饼干。我向他说明了自己的情况，一副十分苦恼的语气，他看着我，看了有一些时间随后回了一个“哦”，我有些气恼，但这毕竟不是在面对基尔伯特，我还是要伪装地有些教养的。我身体前倾，双手交叠在一起，盯着弗朗西斯，直到对方吐出一句“你可以去找找亚瑟”。

啊亚瑟，就是那位柯克兰，我们朋友圈中有名的同性恋，换老早以前的话来说，他是个屁精儿，不过现在我们都不这么说了，为了要尊重特殊人群，但是受我伟大祖国的影响，我还是无法接受这样子的性取向。我把手中的茶水喝完，这期间我和弗朗西斯没有人说话，我在想他会怎么看我，因为前一天我们还凑在一起讨论安非他命与某个女性下垂的胸部。我起身告别，他有点惊慌失措的样子，我想他大概以后会躲着我些，不再与我做过多交流，就像他对待柯克兰的那种微妙态度一样。我微笑着向他挥手然后走出他女人的房子，我沿着哈德孙河走，不是很想去柯克兰那里，我与英国人处得并不愉快，他身上有阴鸷的感觉，我不喜欢他，他总是用一种奇怪的眼神看着我的同居人，而我厌恶那种眼神。

我想我可以去中央公园喂鸽子，像每个忧郁的作家那样，于是我便去了，懒在公园的一张长椅上。我掏出一些钱来买了鸽食，那些小玩意儿就一个劲儿地凑上来，我看着它们扑腾的样子心里也就愉快了一些，可我依旧不知道该如何向基尔伯特开口坦露这件事，我有的时候搞不懂他，他大部分情况下是对什么东西都提不起兴趣，因为他除了生活之外什么也不知道，可是有的时候他说的一些话又像是他是位哲学家，总有些令人费解却想一探究竟的话语。他会在感慨之中睡过去，像衰败的花儿，而他在迷蒙中醒来的时候又像神的孩子，知晓一切。

我不知道他会怎么看我，我很忐忑，在中央公园逗留了许久才回的家，那时候基尔伯特又像一朵枯萎了的花儿一样了。


	4. Chapter 4

我开始把基尔伯特放进我的创作之中去，我在素描本上偷偷画他，不知道他有没有发现，我想我还是有把我的素描本藏得好好的。我又换了台新电脑，市面上最热卖的一款，琼斯借我的钱，这个时候他已经有辆不错的小轿车了，而弗朗西斯还躺在女人的臂弯里写点不知所云的小品文，柯克兰则是回去了与他同样阴鸷的英国，他总是与这个阳光灿烂的美利坚格格不入，尽管我觉得美利坚的阳光也实在比不上南美。我用新换的电脑继续我的梦想，写短篇然后被退稿，早几年我的邮箱里还会有退稿的信件躺在那里，现在信件和编辑寄来的明信片越发少了。基尔伯特跳了槽，他还是在一家餐厅里头做服务生，不过那餐厅更高级了些，他也开始懂一些事情，一些我曾经以为他永远不会明白的东西。他的制服也从松垮垮的T恤变成了西装，不得不说穿在他的身上真是帅极了，他在头发上抹了点发胶，让它们看起来更加服帖。我欣赏这样的基尔伯特，这些小细节只是更加增添了他的风度，当然一开始他并不习惯，穿起西装来也略显别扭。我为他打过一次领带，他那时看我的眼神也有些微妙，但是与弗朗西斯的微妙并不相同，这眼神里还有些别的成分在，可能他也对我有意思也说不定，不过我没敢再往下想下去，装作没看到，帮他整理完衣领就继续回去做我自己的事。

我依旧像是条不闻世事的蛰伏的虫，我了解外界的渠道无非就是几个，基尔伯特的话、酒吧里与酒友的谈天还有订阅的薄薄的报纸，我从不主动去了解世界，都是被动的，从文学作品中、从报纸里、从谈话中。我觉得这样挺好，我仍旧有大把时间来完成自己手头的工作，我在酝酿一部更大一些的作品，大概是长短小说的篇幅，我之前有一份短篇小说集被一家编辑部相中，修改了几次过后最终定稿，每篇都是短小精炼，寥寥几页便可以阅读完毕。评价还算是不错，我特意在某些地方模仿了自己喜欢的作家，也算是一种小小的致敬，而现在我要写的东西想要跳出自己以往的模式，我在想基尔伯特，想拿他为原型创造一个角色，然后围绕这个角色写一个故事。

我讲给基尔伯特，他听完后耸肩说随便我怎么写，我很高兴，坐在书桌前开始写大纲。我可以告诉你们他十分开心，他那时候笑起来连眼睛都有些弯起来，可这次他却没有像他见我画画时候那般凑过来看，他不关心我写的大纲，一点也不关心，也不愿意听我讲起自己的思路，每到这时他便会岔开话题去讲别的东西，比如今天的哪个客人手腕上戴着的是哪块昂贵的手表。我不懂名牌，他倒是像突然之间学会鉴别奢侈品一样，我沉默下来听基尔伯特谈论各种各样我不知晓的事物，看他从一个神的孩子变成一个凡人的孩子。基尔伯特不再像我之前认识的那样半梦半醒，他现在完全醒了，跌入世俗里头，谈吐举止都越发文雅起来，可我还是宁愿他睡着，他的光芒正在黑夜的海洋中消退，我很少再能看见他的亮光了。

就因为如此我的中篇计划被迫停止，在我的编辑瓦尔加斯先生敲响公寓门的时候已经离当时说好的交上大纲二稿的时间过去了好几个月，我也已经有一阵子没有动笔写过点什么，我整天只是睡觉和去酒吧消遣，整天都是精神萎靡不振的样子。我记得我把瓦尔加斯先生请进门的时候他那张震惊的脸，我想我大概是没有刮过胡子，管他的，我还想继续睡觉。瓦尔加斯先生战战兢兢地坐在我对面的沙发上，基尔伯特曾经说过我在精神不佳的情况下是很吓人的，我相信了这一点，因为我的编辑就在我的对面发着抖。我不想多做什么解释，只是说自己最近没有什么灵感，瓦尔加斯先生十分不解地睁大了他的眼睛，他仍旧有些不明白为什么几个月前能收到那份令整个编辑部都激动不已的一稿，而我现在已经写不出了，我扭头看看基尔伯特的房间，他现在不在公寓里，而瓦尔加斯先生也并不太清楚这份大纲里的主角就是我神秘的同居人。他试图说服我，同我说现在如果再没有二稿出来就不再会有机会了，我看看他然后摇摇头。瓦尔加斯先生在离开之前说会等我的消息，但我清楚这机会是不会再降临到我的头上了，我颓废地窝在我的沙发里，这是这间公寓里头唯一值钱的东西，比我的电脑还要值钱。然后我开始想象，我觉得自己可能永远都要止步于这唯一一部出版了的短篇小说集，我想起姨妈对我的大呼小叫与我饥饿的肚皮，我觉得自己又快要变回还在俄罗斯时候的那个我，空有梦想没有实力，我的手是颤抖的，我的肚子空荡荡，我以梦充饥。

基尔伯特开门的声音我并没有听见，我还在西伯利亚徘徊，我穿着冬天厚重的大衣，又裹了好多层衣物，走在寒冷的空气里，我看不清前方，我甚至开始怀疑起进行这趟旅行、走这条路的意义到底在什么地方。我醒来的时候看到基尔伯特正盯着我看，他用一个手掌撑住自己的下巴，看着我的时候莫名有种悲悯的神情。

“你不写了？你的那个什么长短小说？”他这么问我，我翻了个白眼，随手抹了把自己额头上的汗。

“没灵感。”

然后他便笑起来，颇有些嘲笑的意味，仿佛在说“我还以为你有什么能耐”，我不禁愤怒，攥紧拳头想要揍他一顿。

“我们要去做趟旅行吗？像你一直憧憬的那位萨米一样。”

“萨尔。”我有些讶异地纠正了基尔伯特的错误。

“好吧好吧那就萨尔，你不是一直想在美利坚的土地上驰骋？那我们就走吧，现在。”基尔伯特挑起眉，我发现他还是那么的好看。

我们奔向车站，跳上一辆灰狗就出发了，什么东西都没有带，除了我们的精神和我们的灵魂。我开始把西伯利亚丢在我的脑后，我现在在美利坚，我想，我在纽约，我接下来会去丹佛、旧金山，不管哪个洲、哪座城市，我想琼斯已经不再会理解我的这种体验，弗朗西斯也不会，说不定只有最不懂文学的基尔伯特，我说过他能让我有勇气继续写下去，如今他又睡了，又是神的孩子了。

这路没有尽头，丹佛是终点，是起点，旧金山也是，纽约更是，没有终点，一直向前，而我们就腆着脸不知羞耻、不知疲倦地在这条路上奔驰，直到筋疲力尽，而那又是一个新的开始。


End file.
